In a different time, in a different world
by Rice Buny
Summary: In the older version, Sachiko was sixteen, was assaulted by a teacher, and fell off the roof. In this version, both the younger Sachiko and older one exists, roaming the halls and studying the nine humans who clearly lost their way in this cursed building.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really on a role with typing today. Wow. I really must hate doing my math homework.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Corpse Party's characters or anything else relevant to it.

This is probably not going to follow the original story.

So in the older version of CP, Sachiko was sixteen, and she fell off a roof after a teacher tried to...well, grab her. Let's go with that. So in this story, Sachiko has an older sister who is sixteen, and fell off a roof after her mother dies. So basically, Sachiko is going to have an even crappier life than the one she already has. Yay!

* * *

"Why is she crying?" Yuka tugs the hem of her brother's white shirt, peering curiously at the girl with her large sapphire eyes. "Oni-chan!" Yuka yanks at the edge once more, and Satoshi looks down at the top of his sister's head, startled out of his thought. "Why is she crying?" Yuka repeats in a gentle whisper. The girl rashly tries to wipe away the streaming tears with the yellow sleeve of her uniform. Pools are forming in her vibrant emerald eyes with tints of jade.

"Oh, she's moving away. Today's her last day here." Satoshi responds to his younger sibling. Yuka nods understandingly. Yuka yelps, startled, as the girl next to her, with a strange yet adorable haircut, starts to sob loudly, contrasting to the other girl's quiet hiccups. The girl immediately hugs the other girl, and both of them start to cry. "Her name is Mayu Suzumoto," Satoshi introduces awkwardly. It's hard to present one person to another, when one of them is bawling.

"Oh." Yuka replies. "I feel bad for Suzumoto," Yuka mumbles.

"Ah, come on, stop crying." A boy with a charismatic attitude sighs, sliding his square-lens glasses up his jaunty nose. He flips open his gray, shimmery cellphone. "I don't want my picture of you to end up having you cry," the boy continues with a passive expression. Mayu desperately sweeps any stray tears away with the cuff of her shirt, and smiles, her whole face beaming from that one change. "There's the smile."

"I'm joining!" The girl with the creative hair gasps, her two curls bobbing as she stands next to Mayu. "Come, Naomi!" The girl whines in her childish tone, and grasps the sleeve of another girl standing by, who yelps as the puts an arm around her. The girl christened Naomi smiles into the camera, as the girl beside her ruffles her short, dark hair. "Teach, you have to be in it too!" The girl yelps. Ms. Yui, who Yuka automatically liked when she ran into her in the hallway looking for her brother to hand him an umbrella, chuckle, and stands to the side, slightly behind, the column of shorter females.

"Nakashima, can you move a little to the left?" Ms. Yui tell Naomi, who nods in response, giving a wider berth of space for the her. Yuka takes mental notes, so, the really animated, bubbly girl who acts like she just chugged down two giant bottles of coke is, oh wait, Yuka realizes how she hasn't learned that girl's name yet. But she's sure to remember Naomi Nakashima, and Mayu Suzumoto. There's also the very nice Ms. Yui.

"I'll be in it too!" A girl whose appearance seems much childish than the others offers, and she skips into the group, her two navy pigtails snapped in place with rubber bands places a peace sign next to her face. The boys just awkwardly stand to the side, Yuka notes. The only real person she knows is probably Kishinuma, who sighs, scratching the back of his bleach blonde hair. His moonstone eyes travel to Yuka, catching her staring at him, and he waves. Yuka eagerly waves back. "Come on, you guys have to be in it too," The girl demands, and Yuka just then notices the bossy tone the girl uses. Kishinuma reluctantly slides behind the row of girls. Yuka tails Satoshi, who stands in the back.

"Yuka, you can be in it too, just stand to the side," Satoshi reassures. Yuka shuffles to the side of the group.

"Okay," The boy holding his flip phone to capture the picture says. "Three, two, one," A _click_ informs them the picture is taken, and the group quickly disperses. Yuka instinctively reattaches to her brother's side. "Got it," Mayu rushes to the boy's side, probably to see the photo.

"Now, anyways, I thought this place would've been cleaned by today," Ms. Yui's friendly demeanor suddenly shifts into a stricter one. "I clearly remember you promising that you'd clean up the remains of the party," Ms. Yui tilts an eyebrow. Yuka surveys her surroundings. Desks shoved to the sides, their edges not neatly touching each other, rather, their corners and edges are randomly pressed together. Streamers litter the floor as well. (Every party needs streamers).

"Sorry, how 'bout this, we come in tomorrow morning really earlier to clean this up?" The girl with pigtails chirrups.

"Fine by me," Ms. Yui agrees with the girl's deal. "Now, get out!" Ms. Yui commands in a joking tone.

"Wait!" The previous girl gasps. "I just remembered, I found this on the internet," the girl whips something white and flimsy out of her back pocket. It's a paper doll, Yuka recalls creating those in preschool. "It's the Sachiko Ever After charm!" The girl exclaims. "If we do this charm correctly, then we'll be friends forever," she claims. Yuka is actually quite interested. She's basically into anything that includes friendship and charms. They make her feel special. She reaches into the pocket (yes, I can make up pockets) sewn in front of her skirt, and slowly she grips onto the tube full of caramel scented beads inside. She's debating on whether or not to keep it for herself or give it to Satoshi. She's really fond of the smell, but she's also fond of her older brother.

"I don't know about this," Yuka cranes her neck upwards to look at Satoshi, who's eyeing the harmless scrap of paper cut into the shape of a female. (The first version of the paper doll was a human. The other version of this proxy is genderless, like in the game and some of the mangas)

"Oh, me want!" The adrenaline junkie girl giggles, her two thick curls that make up her hair giggles.

"Seiko," the girl named Naomi groans. "This actually might be fun, though," Naomi admits. The girl that Naomi called Seiko emits another sinister chuckle, her cat shaped lips forming into a smile. "Oh, but, Naomi, if you and Satoshi do it, you'll never leave the friend zone," Seiko gapes in a dramatic fashion, and red highlights Naomi's cheekbones. Yuka automatically looks at Satoshi, studying his expression and reaction, skeptical of giving away her brother so quickly. However, Satoshi also flushes, and he starts to fidget with his fingers.

"Ah, such crazy things come out of your mouth!" Naomi's smile seems fake and calculating right now towards Seiko, as she spits those words through her gritted teeth. "I don't know what you're even saying!" Naomi pinches Seiko's cheek, and Seiko laughs aloud. "Prez, continue," Naomi quickly turns to the girl with pigtails, who's been observing this whole scenario with an amused smirk, yet, there's something, that Yuka cannot decipher, that seems to be obscured, hiding behind her playful side-smile. Is there something that Yuka is unaware of?

"Ah, can Yuka join?" Yuka asks timidly.

"Yeah, of course," the pigtail girl nods, smiling at Yuka, her practiced smirk overthrown by a real grin, and Yuka smiles back, chuckling.

"So...your name is Prez?" Yuka asks the girl, who blinks, before a grin spreads across her features.

"No, no, it's just that I'm the class president, so they just call me Prez. You can call me Shinozaki, or even Ayumi," Great, Yuka's on first name bases with this girl. They're all so nice.

"Oh, oh, I'm Seiko Shinohara!" The girl with the sadistic tone giggles. "And this is Naomi Nakashima, your brother's future girlfriend."

"Seiko!" Naomi chides Seiko in a scornful tone. Seiko just giggles in response.

"This isn't a good idea," Satoshi says from behind her, and Yuka whimpers. She doesn't want to do this without Oni-chan. Yuka swivels on the balls of her feet to face Satoshi, widening her already large, azure eyes, and Satoshi inhales slowly, pinning his bangs back with his fingers, and he finally releases them.

"Fine," Satoshi mutters.

"It's probably harmless," Kishinuma mutters in his husky, deeper voice. "It's just a paper doll, the worse it can do is probably give us paper cuts." Kishinuma comments. Satoshi joins the circle. And to Yuka's delight and shock, Ms. Yui steps into the circle surrounding the paper doll pinched between the fingers of Ayumi's outstretched fingers.

"I guess I'll join," the male who taken the group picture of them earlier sighs, and nudges next to Mayu, who smiles in response. "So, Shinozaki, how do we do this?" The boy asks in his drawling tone.

"So, we all grab onto a piece of the doll, and in our minds, we think, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' nine times, for each one of us. It's okay if you fumble, just continue on! It's okay, however, if we perform this incorrectly, it says that we angered the spirit Sachiko, who's supposed to pass by us if we do this correctly." Ayumi explains. Yuka smiles at that, what's the worse that can happen? Just like Kishinuma said, most likely a paper cut. "Okay, come, everyone grab onto a part of it!" Ayumi commands. Yuka thrusts her hand outwards, and digs her fingers into paper skirt of the human. "Now, think, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' nine times in your head," Ayumi instructs.

Yuka actually wonders who this 'Sachiko' is, and what's the origin of this charm. However, those thoughts are clouded by the repeated chant in her head: _Sachiko, we beg of you._ Yuka speeds through the words, ignoring if she blusters over some of the words. Ayumi stares expectantly at them.

"Okay, we're done?" Ayumi questions them. Yuka watches as they all nod in unison. "When I say one, we tug at it, ripping the paper apart!" Ayumi explains. "Three...two...one!" Yuka yanks back forcefully, last thing she wants is for her to accidentally let the paper to slip through her fingers. A ripping noise follows the action of them all tugging the paper back. Yuka stares at the scrap of paper, slightly bigger than the size of her thumb cheerfully, and she slips it into her makeshift pocket. She watches as Naomi slides it into the plastic covering slot of her name tag. Seiko clutches her piece excitedly, and jams it into her navy skirt pocket.

"So that's it, now we're all friends forever!" Ayumi warbles, clasping her hands together, beaming with pride, when suddenly, the glow is extinguished, the moment the ground starts to shake. "Ah!" Ayumi yelps. Yuka stiffens, and starts to wail.

"Oni-chan!" Yuka repeats over and over again with her sobbing tone. She hugs Satoshi, who folds her into his clothing. She peers over his shoulder.

"Everyone, crawl under a desk!" Ms. Yui commands. Ayumi skids underneath a desk, while Kishinuma and the other male quickly jumps to the side, where the desks are all pushed to. Then, a scream tears out of Yuka's throat, as the floorboards behind Satoshi pop upwards, as though a grenade detonate underneath the wooden planks, sending them flying and flipping into the air.

"Satoshi!" Yuka screeches as the floor bows downwards, and a huge hole is created after the floorboards popped upwards, and the ground caves in, with Satoshi in the middle. Yuka gasps, a scream lodged in her throat as she sees a pit of emptiness beneath them.

"Naomi!"

"Satoshi!"

She stares upwards, to see all the other students stare at them, a millisecond before the floors collapse underneath them, sending them tumbling through the air after them.

* * *

Running in a dark area is not exactly recommended. Naomi staggers down the hallway, her breath hoarse and uneven. She hobbles on her sprained ankle, flinching as she tries to run. _"Why do you bother to run with that leg?"_ The voice taunts from behind her, the childish tone causing her spine to stiffen. She limps faster, before yelping, collapsing on the ground, scraping her chin against the splintered, soft floorboards. Great, the scuff on her chin probably appears to be a large raspberry stain. She doesn't know why she's running. Well, usually whenever she encounters supernatural beings, she runs. For reasons. Or maybe it's because this girl obtained from somewhere rusty, crimson stained medical scissors, that squeaks whenever the girl opens and snaps the two blades shut. Naomi heaves herself up on her wobbly arms, and lifts her head, ready to continue to run. Who knows, maybe this girl is nice. Naomi's toffee retains dilate at the sight of the little girl, towering over her, in front of her. No, it's a different girl. Her mouth goes dry. This girl's even scarier, Naomi yelps, scrabbling onto her feet as the girl peers down at her with two, foggy eyes, glassy and blue. The young girl, that scared her, is up to her waist, probably younger than Yuka.

"Please don't hurt me!" Naomi tries to back away, the knowledge of her sprained ankle slipping out of her mind, only to resurface as she yelps, pain flaring in her ankle as she steps back with it, causing her knees to lock, and to collapse on her bottom. The girl just holds out a graying, petite hand in response. With her free hand, she tucks one side of her long bangs behind a ear, showing one of her misty eyes that might've once been blue, but now the color of moonstone. "You're helping me?" Naomi whispers. The girl doesn't respond. Slowly, Naomi takes the small hand of the girl, and surprisingly, the girl is able to lift her up, when Naomi is clearly heavier than her own weight. The girl's hand falls back to her side, ruffling her scarlet dress, adorned with many lacerations and tears. Tied around her waist is a crimson sash. "Thank you," Naomi whispers. The girl than steps back, skirting around a corridor. Naomi wonders if she should follow this girl.

Then, heavy footsteps alerts her. She cranes over her shoulder, to see a heavy, bulky man at the end of the hallway in the distance. He seems solid, and there's no random glow of blue surrounding his figure. Maybe he's just another man, lost here. "Hello?" Naomi shouts. The man continues to walk in her general direction. something swings from one of his thick hands. What an odd choice of color, Naomi figures, why is he wearing all gray? Does he not know common fashion sense? Naomi shakes her head, laughing at herself inwardly, she's sounding kind of like Seiko. "Are you lost here too?" Naomi cries out. Then, she freezes as she observes him more closely, as the distance between them closes. The item clutched in his hand is a giant hammer. Something that stained his gray clothing, caused darker splotches. What other liquid is there here for him to blemish his clothes? Naomi whimpers, and the moment her eyes digest the image of him, his ratty clothing, ashen skin, and gouged out eyes, she automatically sharply skids around the corner behind her. Where's that previous girl? Naomi's ankle throbs, it's clearly swollen by now.

"Are you nice too?" Naomi shouts, directing it to the man behind her. He doesn't answer. Maybe it's because it doesn't sound sincere because she's currently limping away from him right now.

* * *

"Naomi?" Seiko calls out again. The light fixture above her, dangling from thin ropes, offer little or no light, as some of the light bulbs seem fried. "Naomi!" Seiko shouts, slightly fearful at this moment. "Hello? Ayumi?" Seiko's voice is raspy from repeatedly shouting the names of her fellow pupils. "Mochida?" Seiko's throat is inflamed from her constant yelling.

 _"Wow, you're quite the loud one._ " Seiko yelps at the sudden, surprisingly familiar voice, and she leaps back. A burst of blue, the hue of azul, flickers in front of her, in midair. Seiko screams, ready to run. _"So...you're looking for this 'Naomi', 'Mochida' and 'Ayumi'?"_ Seiko pauses, at the sound of her friends' names spoke from the masculine tone.

Seiko's feet halt from trying to run, and she focuses her attention at the blue light. "Yeah!" Seiko responds. "Do you know where you are? And...what exactly are you?" Seiko asks, hoping she didn't offend the entity.

The bulbous blaze of the color of the sea bobs in the air. Okay, Seiko's sure by now, this is just one of those dreams she has whenever she's over-stressed. Seiko then beams at that thought, so does that mean she's able to control the dream? She automatically thinks of pancakes. No flat circular breakfast foods rains through the sky. Damn. _"I sensed...nine people coming here, I'm sure that your three friends are part of that group."_ Seiko lightens up at that thought. Okay, so her friends are here as well, maybe they're just in one of those shows where a bunch of oblivious, unknowing people are sent into a building to be scared, while recorded to see their reactions. But how did she get here? Seiko's quite sure that it's illegal to knock out a person and kidnap them to drag them onto their show. _"And I am one of you."_

"Okay, thank you." Seiko chirrups. She then pauses, allowing his second answer to sink in. "You're one of us?" Seiko stares at the bulb. "What do you mean?" Seiko than gasps. "Are you Morishige speaking through a speaker?" Seiko comes to this conclusion. No wonder this voice sounds so familiar. The flame stays silent.

 _"No..."_

"Morishige, I know that's you." Seiko snaps.

 _"What I meant by 'I am one of you', I meant, we're both the same in many ways."_

"How?" Seiko cannot find one reason why she and this fake-Morishige are similar.

 _"We're both victims."_ That clears nothing up in Seiko's mind. Maybe it's meant to sound dramatic, but Seiko's aware that she's a victim of a television show.

* * *

I don't know what happened with Seiko. Maybe it's because I just started to overthink, and one thing led to another, and the television is playing right beside me so there's my inspiration of how Seiko comprehends things.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party or any of their characters

* * *

"Don't," Sachiko doesn't hesitate to slap the older girl in the stomach. "I'll deal with her," she reassures, her eyes sliding around the corridor, to the young girl crying for help. "Oni-chan, you got the earlier one," Sachiko snaps, in an almost griping tone to the said sister, who seems almost identical to Sachiko herself. "It's my turn to have a little fun," Sachiko hisses, wrinkling back her lips as she bares her teeth playfully at her sister, though, both of the are quite aware of the knowledge that if wanted, Sachiko will bite.

"So? Look at her, she's so damn innocent," The older sister sneers, chuckling, her lopsided head against her shoulder. "I can have more fun with her than you," Sachiko's moonstone retinas narrow as she senses the challenging tone underneath her sister's lighthearted voice.

Sachiko glowers at her, as she straightens the edge of her ragged dress. "We'll see about that," she mutters coldly, loudly enough for her to hear, and her sister cackles loudly, her voice echoing along the creaky halls. Sachiko smirks as the young girl's shriek reaches her ears, she's clearly startled by Oni-chan's sudden snicker. Sachiko tucks her oily lank hair behind an ear, as she slowly approaches the girl. "Hello?" She adopts a wistful tone, and she stifles a one-note laugh as the girl basically leaps around, hugging her quivering arms. Her choppy frizzy hair frames her porcelain visage.

"Who are you?" the girl instantly demands, and Sachiko struggles to resist grimacing at her. Sachiko prefers to be respected, however, she continues to play along with her innocent role. "Please don't hurt me!" Her displeasure at the girl's commanding tone vanishes, replaced with delight at the obvious fear that's oozing from the girl's shaky words.

"Follow me," Sachiko gestures with a crooked, gray finger. The girl stares at her, blinking slowly with her dilated sapphire eyes. "I said, come with me," Sachiko resists shouting at the confused girl, irritated from her unresponsive form. The girl nods mutely, and begins to trail after Sachiko. Automatically, the gears in her brain begin to grind, as she begins to decide what course of action to take next. It'd be such a pity to waste off such an innocent life form. Especially an older one, as Sachiko compares her height with the girl's. She's definitely not in elementary school, judging by her size. It's so rare to find an oblivious, slightly dimwitted being that's older these days. Then again, Sachiko has to admit, dealing with assholes is also quite delightful, judging by the satisfactory feeling after she leads them to her doom after they shout or scold her.

"Uh, what's your name?" Ah, she's attempting conversation.

"Shinozaki," Sachiko hushes up on the name. The girl suddenly straightens up thoughtfully.

"I know a friend called Shinozaki, do you know where she is?" The girl inquires. Sachiko shrugs, when in reality, she has a feeling she does, as she did sense nine souls entering her domain. "I'm looking for my Big Brother, what about you? It's such a pity that someone as small as you was stuck here," the girl's voice seems genuinely concern, and yet, it doesn't affect Sachiko. Does she really not know that she's a spirit? After all, surrounding her is the turquoise glow, and, if the girl did judge her appearance, it would appear as though she took on the form of a walking corpse. Perhaps this girl really is not as bright as Sachiko thought she would be. Sure, she didn't overestimate or set high standards for her, but this is quite saddening.

"I'm just here with my sister," Sachiko answers humbly and honestly. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Mochida, Yuka!" The little girl beams, probably positive that Sachiko isn't going to harm her. She skips ahead in an animated way. "We can go see your older sister, and if she's not around, we'll go look for her! Then, is it okay if we go look for my oni-chan?"

"Of course," those words escape Sachiko's lips, in a hushed manner, despite the roaring predator within her.

* * *

Seiko nearly staggers over an entity. "Oh, I'm sor- _Naomi!"_ Seiko chirrups happily at the end, her eyes fixating upon the small curled up girl in a fetal position. "I found you!" Seiko giggles, clasping her hands together. "I was looking for you an-"

 _"Why the hell did you leave me."_ Seiko's smile falters into a simper upon Naomi's harsh tone.

"Uh, N-Naomi?" Seiko chuckles uncomfortably at the end, shuffling in her spot. Why's Naomi shouting at her? Shouldn't she be happy that they've reunited? "Is something wrong?" Seiko inquires, balling up her fists and hugging them across her chest in a defensive position.

 _"I was being chased by some sort of monster, calling out for your name, and you have the gall to just appear randomly right now, acting as though everything's okay?"_ Naomi snarls, her head still lowered, and Seiko's unable to get a good look at her distraught friend. Seiko's eyes widen, startled by Naomi's rugged attitude. "Where were you!" Naomi bellows, the questioning tone lost and replaced with just a shouting timbre. Her friend wheels around, and Seiko flinches. Naomi's eyes are squeezes shut, closing over her normal toffee retinas. Her eyelashes are clumped together, possibly stuck by dried tears.

"I-I know you're scared Naomi," Seiko decides to cheer up her friend. Chased by a monster? Seiko's idea of this being one of those shows where they put unbeknownst people in scary areas just for laughs begins to flicker. Monsters aren't real obviously. "But we'll get out of here together!" Seiko twists her fingers with one another nervously. "We'll make it out together, right?" Seiko stammers upon the murderous look that slides onto Naomi's visage.

"Scared? I just nearly died by a man with a hammer!"

"I'm sorry!" Seiko isn't sure of why she's apologizing, yet, she stifles and extinguishes the flame of anger that stirs in her stomach. How rash and unreasonable Naomi is being. Oh, no, she shouldn't think of her friend like that. After all, best friends shouldn't have dark feelings against one another.

To her relief, however, Naomi's gaze lowers, as her brown eyes dark with regret. "Seiko..." Seiko positively beams at the sound of her name that forms around Naomi's lips. Is her friend going to apologize and everything will be great again? "Maybe we should just split," Seiko's hope of strengthening their friendship withers. "It's just...I need some time alone."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Seiko swallows a lump that clogs in her throat, burning the rest of her throat as it slides back down. She blinks away the tears that begin to form behind her eyes.

* * *

Naomi, humiliated and burning from her irrational rage towards Seiko, skirts around her friend that she pushed away, and down the dim hallway. What is she doing? Wouldn't she want to stay with Seiko after being chased by a monster? However, something, something prevents an apology of directing her wrath towards her unsuspecting friend to appear. Why couldn't she just say sorry? What an asshole she is! Naomi groans, regretting her decision of abandoning Seiko, who she was crying for earlier, slumps in the darkness. Why? "I'm so sorry Seiko!" Naomi finally forces those words out, that seem to lodge themselves in her throat, as though she doesn't want to say them. _"I'm sorry!"_ Naomi wails, choking on her flowing tears.

 _"Naomi!"_ Naomi blinks, as she tries to wipe away her tears, only to unsuccessfully streak them across her face. _"Naomi, follow me!"_

"Se...Seiko?" Naomi's spirit begins to rise after feeling quite deflated upon having such a crude behavior towards her best friend. "Is that you?" Naomi slowly follows the sound of the enchantingly, haunting voice.

* * *

 _Too easy_ , the girl smirks. _"Naomi!"_ The girl echoes once more, having witness the whole dramatic scenario between Naomi and Seiko. The girl sighs, as she begins waiting for the sniveling wreck to approach the lavatory. Oh, compared to her little sister, she's definitely the master manipulator. The footsteps that once were distant, sounds louder, as the said girl continues along the hallway that leads to this little bathroom.

* * *

Yes. I know, it's short. I'm sorry.


End file.
